1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a throwing game and, more particularly, to an apparatus which allows the participants the opportunity to play a variety of aerial throwing games. A projectile such as a shuttle-cock having a suction cup on a leading end is directed at the apparatus which comprises a plate member and a backing member, wherein the backing member is provided with a strap for handling the target structure.
2. Discussion
A number of different types of throwing games utilizing darts or shuttle cocks which include suction cups which are directed at a target structure are known in the art. One such throwing game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,348 by Exel, which discloses a catch plate having a chambered front side and a holding loop on the rear side. The shuttle cock-like throwing body includes a suction cup for adherence wherein the throwing body is directed at the catch plate. Traditionally, the target structures of the known aerial dart or shuttle-cock throwing games tend to offer reduced adherence by the aerial dart or shuttle cock to the catch plate. Additionally, the target structures of the previously known aerial dart or shuttle-cock games are generally incapable of being adapted to a variety of games.
It is accordingly the primary object of the present invention to provide an aerial throwing game in which the target structure has improved adhesion characteristics to facilitate adhesion by the dart or shuttle cock throwing member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aerial throwing game apparatus which is adaptable for playing a variety of different games .